


distance

by jemimswest



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemimswest/pseuds/jemimswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to do when you fall in love with a person who moves away</p>
            </blockquote>





	distance

Aaron Ramsey came for another workout at Arsenal, his team was finally back to being favorite in Europe, for more than Aaron is professionally happy your personal were not, their marriage was cooling, do not understand him badly,he loves Collen but in recent times he was not feeling the love he had at first for her. He loves her as a friend and not as a wife. Aaron did not know what was happening to him, he just started looking at his fellow worker more loving way and not friendly, it was not for all the team but one in specific. Was already turning concrete Aaron Ramsey was falling in love with Hector Bellerin.

He did not expect that kind of love, but it happened suddenly as he heard once _"Love happens in many ways"_   he found himself surprised to fall in love with a man he did not know how to react to that feeling but one thing he never did was fight this feeling. Aaron always thought all true love, no matter if it is for a woman, man, animal, for him love is beautiful and people should not be afraid to love. It was because of this philosophy that he did not fight her feelings for Hector.

"Thinking too Aaron?"

"What, Jack?"

"You were staring at nothing, not tie the laces of the boot you tied"

"It's ... lately I only what I have done, think"

"If you want to talk I'm here"

"Thanks Jack" Aaron wanted to tell someone about it but he did not have anyone, no matter how Jack was a great friend he did not understand. What Aaron did not know is that Jack also was feeling the same way, but that's another story.

There was the man who thought Aaron daily, it tried to address Hector in many ways but in all Hector get away from Aaron but it was not only Aaaron that Bellerin get away from, was of all teammates. Everyone was wondering this Hector's behavior before he played with everyone especially with Aaron and now he hardly looked in people's eyes. Arsene tried to talk to Hector in many ways but Hector always guarantee that everything was fine, it was just some problems that would soon be resolved. But something in the mind of Aaron knew it was a lie, Hector was not so, at least _not your Hector._

They spent several days and Hector increasingly found far, Aaron was already frustrated with the whole situation, he wanted to help him so much it hurt but how to help someone who does not accept any help?

Spent over two weeks and nothing has changed until Jack Wilshere has called everyone on the team for his birthday would be on Saturday. Aaron knew how Hector loved parties, especially parties with Wilshere and Gibbs, these three peoples commanded Arsenal parties. Aaron spent anxious on the week, he decided that the party would talk to Hector everything that was stuck in his throat however much he knew Bellerin is still far from everything and everyone.

Because when we expect something we want the week goes by slowly? No matter finally is Saturday and Aaron would declare. As the week the hours passed too slowly. It's time for party, Aaron would alone because Collen was visiting her family in Wales.

When Aaron arrived the party was very lively, there were several people mostly women and football players, Aaron was impressed how many players from other teams knew Jack. Aaron would congratulate Jack again but seeing that this was busy laughing at something that Joe Hart said decided to look for a familiar face, who he wanted to fool he was looking for Hector Bellerin. Unable to find it was talking to Theo Walcott and Laurent Koscielny but he was not 100% in the conversation, he kept thinking where Hector was among matters of changes in the conversation he sent message to Hector but he did not answer. All Arsenal was at the party, Aaron loved Arsenal not only the philosophy of the club but for the people, all the players were good about life, happy, funny and the best all were well together.

"Your message will be recorded after sign BIIIIIP" was the fifth time that Aaron connected to Hector, Aaron was already worried that was not made of Bellerin, seeing that no one would notice his absence, Aaron got into the car and headed toward the house Hector's as he drove _Science & Faith - The Script_ started playing, that song made him rethink in various situations in which Hector was always with him.

Arriving at the house of Hector all the lights were off but still Aaron rang the bell, he knocked on the door and in one of those knock, the door opened slightly, Aaron entered the house calling some lights as he went up the stairs saw Hector on the ground lying room and barely breathing, Aaron ran to where Hector was, he hugged the spanish and feel how much he was cold but can not notice the scars in the arms of Hector, Aaron was sure Bellerin had no such scars arms. So that was it, Hector Bellerin was involved with drugs, was the only explanation that Ramsey thought.

"Please Hector stay with me, I can not lose you, not now," Aaron was already desperate and the tears already down.

Hector putting the car seat, Aaron started driving towards the hospital, the speed that Ramsey was above the law but said he did not care he just wanted to save Hector. Arriving at the hospital Aaron carried Hector by the shoulders screaming for help, luck was that the hospital was empty then not have people taking pictures and selling for newspapers, and doctors could not do it by confidentiality between doctor and patient.

Explaining the situation to one of the nurses Hector was soon met in emergency, the hours passed and Aaron could not sleep, he could not, he had to wait Hector wake. Aaron's body began to win and when she was already closing her eyes.

"Sir..." Someone poked Aaron in her arms  
"Hum," he replied sleepily  
"Your friend is better, he nearly overdosed, he is lucky to have arrived in time"  
"I can see him?"  
"Sure, follow me"

Aaron Ramsey was in front of Hector's room, taking courage to open, he could not be afraid but she was frightened by the situation of espanhol.With courage knocked.

"Can I come in?  
"Clear"  
"Are you better?  
"Yes, Aaron can approach if you want, overdose is not contagious" Hector joked then Aaron to sit next to Hector in bed gave a weak laugh  
"Hector know you just recover but how did this happen?"  
"I do not know, I think it started in the holidays some friends were experiencing and called me, at first I refused, but after insisting just experimenting and I liked it but promised that only happen on holiday but when I returned to London I broke that promise and desire for more dominated me, all I thought was "I want more" Aaron I honestly hate me. I hate myself for having tried drugs, I hate myself for away people, I hate myself for not being the person you hoped."tears of Bellerin were already down  
"Never say that you hate, Hector you are one of the best people I know, you came into my life in a way that turned everything upside down, you were weak but we all have weak moments, moments that we want to escape the reality, moments when everything can be perfect, but Hector never hide drugs, you could have ended his career that seems so promising when you feel ill talk to me I'll always be on your side, always. And you are more than I imagined Hector Bellerin. "Aaron then embraced Hector while Hector cried, Aaron made a promise internally, a promise that only he could fulfill the promise that he would always help the man.

Spent three months after the overdose of Hector, neither told what happened, it was a secret that both would keep to himself.

"There last box, neighbor " Aaron said  
"Thanks Aaron, the more I thank you it seems like it's never enough"  
"No need to thank me, you know I always want to help you"

Hector then hugged Ramsey when the two were separating the hug, Hector kisses Aaron, which corresponding time, the two needed no words to say what they were feeling, a kiss shows more feelings than words. When they parted smiled at each other, they knew they would always have each other.

 


End file.
